Dear Dumb Diary
by Perfect love kills all fear
Summary: Yes, I can't belive it either. Me, Kim row writing a diary. My warning: Never go to a four-year-old's birthday pary. Or go shopping with Brady. Disastrous results will occur.


Ok, I needed to write this. It's gonna be sorta like a journal entry, random thoughts. It's Kim's POV from my story STORY OF MY LIFE so read that too if you want to hear more of her. I will update that story soon for people who want to know.

**EDITED: 1/10/09**

* * *

12/20/08 7:36 A.M.

So I'm gonna try this stupid diary thing. To Let out my _feelings_ in a _postive_ way. Sam told me that I can't beat anybody up when I'm pissed so this is the next best thing.

Ok, now to actually start.

...

What can I talk about?

* * *

10:01 A.M.

People can be so dumb sometimes. I know this is random but the stupidest things just annoy the hell outta me.

**When you are waiting for the bus and someone asks "Has the bus come yet?". If the bus came would I be standing here, dumbass? **

Yes, let's freeze our asses off outside for a few more minutes while we wait for you to figure out if the buss is here or not god, Don't you gotta have at least some brains to be in the pack? Apparently not. God, why am I stuck with him to figure out what to get Claire for a birthday present.

* * *

2:21 P.M.

Claire's turn three and now there is a birthday party here. Attack of the little kids. Seriously, there are at least 20 of them here. So I 'm just gonna people watch and write in this stupid thing.......

2:27 P.M.

**The P****eople who point at their wrist while asking for the time.... I know where my watch is pal, where the hell is** **yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the toilet is? **

Do I look like that much of a dumbass to now know where my watch? Wait don't answer that. I don't think I want to know the answer. Ahem, strangers, standing in front of me. I ignored them. They can piss their pants all I care.

_"Kim, remeber your manners," Sam reminded me.__" I apoligize for my sister's rude b__ehavior. __Go down that hallway and it's the second door to the right. _

**I hate when they ****say "Remember your manners" ......They just want you to shut the hell up until they leave so they can bitch you out for it later.**

_Yeah,_ considering the look on his face, he's gonna give me hell later.

2:49 P.M.

**I don't get how some p****eople are willing to get off their ass to search the entire room for the T.V. remote....****because they refuse to walk to the T.V. and change the channel manually. **

While everyone is off searching for the remote, I rolled my eyes and just walked up to the Dish box and changed it from 'Scream' back to 'Dora the explorer'.

"There's this little thing a button on the T.V. that does this magical thing like, I don't know? change channels when you can't find the remote," I said to Quil starting in this fake happy tone but let it drop at the end .

* * *

3:05 P.M.

**When people say "Oh, you just want to have your cake and eat it too". Damn right! What good is cake if you can't eat it? **

Yeah, I don't care how pretty it is. If I want cake, I'm gonna eat cake. Watch out Barney, I'm gonna eaaaaaaaaattttttttttt yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!

*Little three-and-four-year-olds stop what they're doing and stare.*

Did I say that out loud?

Loud lauging from kitchen and I heard my name said a few times.

Yup.

"_Ahem, just ignore that."_

*cricket noises. Little kids continue to stare* I need to find a different place to write in here and stop staring at the cake. I go to my room.

3:36 P.M.

**When people who ask "Can I ask you a question?".... Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya sunshine? **

You already asked a fricken question Claire! Little kids are so annoying. Correction, little kids who are three feet tall with the name Claire.

3:39 P.M.

**When something Someone says something's 'new and improved!'. Which is it? If it's new, then there has never been anything before it. If it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it, and it couldn't be new. **

Ok, now that one confuses me. Is it new or improved. It can't be both. Whatever, I shouldn't obsess over a three-year-old's gift.

* * *

5:56 P.M.

**When people say "it's always the last place you look". Of course it is. Why the hell would you keep looking after you've found it? **

Ok, here's a good one. Why should we waste out time looking for something when we already found it. Unless, you don't _want_ somebody to know you found their 100 bucks……Now that's a different story.

_"Nope, can't find it anywhere Sam."_

*hides money in pocket* shh.

* * *

7:37 P.M.

**I hate how people say while watching a film "did you see that?". No Loser, I paid $12 to come to the cinema and stare at the damn floor.**

Do people think I'm blind or something? Obviously Brady and Collin do.

* * *

8:14 P.M.

**When people say "life is short". ****What the hell?? Life is the longest damn thing anyone ever does!! What can you do that's longer? **

I've got cha there, don't I? Ha, I win you stupid WEREWOLF.

8:27 P.M.  
**  
****When you are pissed off and need to have a smoke but are really trying to quit and are contemplating going back on your promise to yourself and others.... and people say "People like you in the world are the reason why us kids have a bad rep" I don't give a shit bout what you think. There are scarier things in the world than cigarettes hunny.**

They have no idea who I am but they are judging me as if they do. Yeah, I'm not the best kid but at least I don't purposely try to make people feel like shit cause they don't have the right cloths, money or are pretty enough. I do my own thing and if they don't piss me off I leave them alone unlike them. That goes for all the bitchy, annoying girls who care about noting but cloths and looks at my school.

Amen (I know, I'm just _so_ religious)

-Kim

_'Done ranting for the moment. This should be long enough'_

* * *

_What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Send a review. Cause I really like them and they might help me update my Kim/Jared story faster._

_Perfect love kills all fear_


End file.
